


hell must break before i am lost

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: Sera makes plans.
Relationships: Angela | Aldrif/Sera
Kudos: 3
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	hell must break before i am lost

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the [Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html) prompt "Lost love is sweeter when it's finally found".
> 
> The title is a line from from Eurydice by H.D. which is a AMAZING poem, please go read it.

When in her position, Eurydice wept, but Sera? Sera made plans. She wouldn't be another in the long chain of loves lost. The queen of Hel might be able to keep her from Angela, sure, but nothing in the Nine Realms would keep Angela from her for long.

The darkness tried to devour her, to break her spirit like the Hierophants before it. She laughed back.

Above, her vessel joked with Angela, fought by her side, waited for her beloved angel to connect the dots. When she arrived, they would definitely need to have a talk about her observation skills.


End file.
